


Dumped [Hansoon/Soonsol]

by joy_infires



Series: soonsol one shots [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Post-Break Up, Second Chances, hansol gets dumped, hansoon, soonsol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: Soonyoung dumps Hansol and leaves the country to study in Japan.Three years later he comes back and asks Hansol for another chance...





	Dumped [Hansoon/Soonsol]

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in September 2016 after visiting the Seoul Tower in Korea...  
> I posted it on wattpad as a chapter fic but I decided to turn it into a one shot for ao3 so...

„I'm leaving...", Soonyoung said. Hansol didn't quite understand what exactly he meant. They were on top of the N Seoul Tower and the night view was absolutely beautiful. "Can't we stay a bit longer?" he asked him.

Soonyoung looked at his boyfriend with a somewhat pained expression. "I don't mean it like that...I am leaving the country...", he explained. Hansol stared at him wide-eyed. "What? When? Why?" "I'm leaving next Monday to study in Japan..." "Monday? And you're telling me now?!" the younger asked in disbelief. "It's only been decided since like yesterday. I'm sorry, I wasn't quite sure how to bring it up. My parents think it's the best", Soonyoung said.

"You're 17! Your parents shouldn't control your life like that!" Hansol yelled, close to tears. He was attracting other people's attention but right now all he could focus on was Soonyoung. "But I think it's a good opportunity for me..." "What about us?" Hansol demanded.

Soonyoung lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Hansol. I'm probably going to be gone for a few years. Maybe longer...I don't want to put you through a long-distance relationship. I don't want us to grow apart or cheat on each other...I'm letting you go...", Soonyoung explained.

Hansol couldn't believe his ears. "Are you breaking up with me right now, Kwon Soonyoung?" The older looked up from the floor. His eyes said 'no' but his mouth opened and whispered a yes. He headed for the exit, leaving Hansol behind.

~

_-3 years later-_

Hansol sighed when he hung his apron away in the bakery he worked at to do some grocery shopping at the convenience store before they closed.

Today was the third anniversary of his and Soonyoung's break up. He wasn't able to forget him even though it's been so long. Soonyoung probably didn't even remember his name and lived with his new Japanese boyfriend or girlfriend.

Hansol sighed again. He had many theories as to why Soonyoung rather broke up with him than trying to make their relationship work somehow. Maybe his reasons back then were valid, maybe this was the perfect opportunity to get rid of his boyfriend, maybe he got pressured by his family.

Hansol didn't know. All he knew was that there hadn't been one day that he didn't miss Soonyoung like crazy. As pathetic as it was, he still loved him but hated him at the same time. He wanted him to come back but on the other hand he didn't know if he would ever want to see him again and forgive him for breaking his heart like this.

He arrived at the convenience store where he grabbed some instant noodles and rice and a few bottles of coke. Just as he was about to go around the corner to head to the cash register he collided with a blue haired guy and all his goods fell to the floor.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you...", the blue haired guy said. Hansol looked at him to tell him that it was fine but his words got stuck in his throat when he recognized the guy.

"Kwon Soonyoung"

~

The blue hair guy looked up at the mention of his name. "Hansol? I didn't even...", he trailed off. "Your hair is different", he stated, pointing at the dyed blonde mop. "So is yours. Excuse me...", Hansol said and got up.

Anger was all he felt right now. How long had he been back? How dare he talk to him like nothing happened? And why the hell did he still look so damn good?

Hansol all but stormed to the cash register and payed for his stuff. "Wait", he heard Soonyoung call after him as he left the store. He picked up his pace. Luckily, the building his apartment was in was just across the street.

"Hansol, please. Let's talk", Soonyoung called. "I have nothing to say to you!" Hansol said without looking back. Soonyoung tried his best to keep up with the younger but there was always at least a meter between them.

The younger arrived at the building and typed in the passcode. He felt safe when he finally reached the elevator but then a hand wrapped around his wrist, crushing his hopes. "Will you please talk to me already?"

Hansol sighed once again. "Stop following me! I don't want to talk to you", he snapped. "Do you live here?" Soonyoung asked. The elevator doors opened. "Obviously", Hansol said and yanked his hand free before getting on. Soonyoung followed. "Coincidence. So do I."

"You're lying", Hansol accused him. The older shook his head and pressed the button for the 10th floor. "In that case I strongly recommend that we keep this 10 story distance between us!" Hansol said and pressed the button for the 20th floor. "Can't you just hear me out? I'm really sorry...going to Japan was the biggest mistake I ever made!" Soonyoung said.

"This is your floor...", Hansol replied coldly when the door opened at the 10th floor. He wanted to hear Soonyoung out and forgive him but his head didn't quite let him. Maybe he should listen to it.

Soonyoung sighed and got off the elevator. "Alright...I get it", he said as the doors closed. As soon as he was out of sight Hansol slid to the floor and hugged his knees. He was back, he was really back and he was right here in this building.

How big of a coincidence was that? The door opened as Hansol reached his floor. He slowly got up and headed to his apartment. All these years and here he was...Kwon Soonyoung, asking for a talk with him. But why couldn't Hansol just agree? Maybe there was a chance to fix this relationship. Was it because he was heartbroken and scared? Or was it because he was stubborn and angry?

~

Hansol’s eyes grew wide when he opened his front door the next day to head to work. A big flower bouquet lay on his doormat, held by a big, white teddy bear. He recognized that bear. Soonyoung won this for him on one of their dates but since Hansol used to sleep over at his place so much, he kept forgetting it there. A tiny smile crept onto his features. He picked it up and took it to his room where he put it onto his desk.

He noticed a small note that was stuck between the flowers. ‘I’m really sorry’ it read. Hansol’s heart clenched together. Why did Soonyoung have to make it so hard to be mad at him? He missed him and he wanted nothing more than to be back in his arms. But there was still something that held him back.

He sighed and headed for the elevator. When the doors opened he almost let out a yelp when he saw Soonyoung. The blue-haired male grinned sheepishly. “Good morning”, he said. Hansol didn’t answer and just got on, pressing the button for the ground floor. “I waited for you in here. Did you get my present?” Soonyoung asked. “I did. And I threw it away”, Hansol lied.

“Oh...”, Soonyoung replied. He sounded hurt and disappointed and it tugged at Hansol’s conscience. He hesitated for a moment. “I...didn’t actually...throw it away”, he admitted, not looking at Soonyoung. “You didn’t?” the older asked, hope lacing in his voice. Hansol kept his look straight forward but he shook his head.

They reached the bottom floor. “Will you go out with me?” Soonyoung called as Hansol left the elevator. He stopped dead in his tracks. “No”, he answered and walked away, still without sparing Soonyoung a single glance.

At work, he could not concentrate one bit. He burned the bread, messed up orders and gave out the wrong amount of change. It was all because he couldn’t stop thinking about Soonyoung. Even though that was a normal thing, it was a lot worse since he actually met him again. That jerk just had to show up and ruin his life all over again. And why did he have to do it in the loveliest way possible?

“Take a break, Hansol. You’re not yourself today”, the old Mrs. Ahn – his boss – said to him and patted his shoulder. Hansol bowed and headed to the staff’s break room. Maybe he should give Soonyoung a chance to explain himself...listening wouldn’t hurt, right? Or maybe it would...

~

“I’ll go out with you...as nothing! We’re not friends and we’re not dating! Just say what you have to say”, Hansol said the next day when Soonyoung waited for him in the elevator again. The older smiled, despite Hansol’s harshness. Hansol made the mistake to look at him. He’d always been a sucker for Soonyoung’s smile. It had something contagious to it so he couldn’t quite manage to keep a straight face.

“Did you just smile?” Soonyoung questioned. Hansol looked away. “No...”, he replied. He got off the elevator as soon as the doors opened.

~

Mrs. Ahn pulled Hansol aside after an hour of working. “My dear boy, this is the second day in a row that you’re acting like an absolute disaster. Is everything alright?” she asked. “I’m really sorry...I don’t know what is up with me”, Hansol lied. He didn’t really want to tell her about his ex-boyfriend.

“Maybe you should go home. How about I’ll give you the week off?” She all but pushed him out of the store. “Feel better soon, okay?” she said before closing the bakery’s door. Hansol sighed for the millionth time this week but he took off anyway. He didn’t go home, though.

Instead, he took a bus up the mountain to the N Seoul Tower. He wasn’t quite sure what he wanted up there but he felt like something was pulling him there. He reached the top of the hill after 20 minutes of an angry bus driver honking his way there. It was crowded as usual but he still decided to get a ticket.

He hadn’t come here in three years. This was the place where he was dumped after all. But now that he was here, he found it beautiful. The view over the city was amazing. He took the elevator up to the viewer’s platform. There were people taking pictures and children playing. Hansol walked past the candy and the souvenir shops and made his way around, looking out of the big windows.

He stopped when he saw Soonyoung standing by the window that read the distance to Osaka, Japan. The exact place where he broke up with Hansol three years ago. The older turned around as if he knew the other was there. “Hey”, he greeted. “Hi”, Hansol replied.

An awkward silence broke out. Hansol stood next to Soonyoung by the window. “Why did you come back?” Hansol asked, staring out of the window. “Because I missed you”, Soonyoung said. “After three years you realize that you miss me?” “I missed you ever since I left but I knew that I had to go. I thought it was the right thing to do”, the older said.

They both stared out of the window for a while, neither of them saying anything at all. It was almost like before, Hansol thought. “How about I take you out for lunch? We could talk about everything”, Soonyoung suggested eventually. Hansol just nodded and followed him to the exit.

~

Soonyoung took Hansol to the pizza place that they loved to hang out at when they were still together. He remembered how much Hansol loved the cheese pizza there.

"I haven't come here since our last pizza date", Hansol admitted. "Actually, I successfully avoided all the places that reminded me of you. Today was the first day I went back to the tower", Hansol informed the older.

"I'm really sorry about everything", Soonyoung said. "I know. You already said that...", Hansol answered. "What I want to hear is a reason. A real one. Back then you said that your parents thought it was the best. What was it really?" he demanded.

The pizza arrived. "Let's eat first. I'll tell you everything that happened afterwards. Promise", Soonyoung said. Hansol looked at his plate. He did feel hungry and he hadn't had his favorite pizza in three years. "Alright...", he agreed.

After lunch Hansol looked at Soonyoung expectantly. "So?" he demanded. "Well...okay. Back then it really was my parents' doing. My mom said that I'm spending too much time with you and that I'm not focusing on my studies enough. She suggested a good school in Japan that would secure me a good job in the future. Of course, I said no at first but then...", Soonyoung trailed off.

"Then what?" Hansol questioned. "You knew my mom. She always got what she wanted no matter what. She said that she would ruin every chance for me to study anything anywhere. She wanted a son with good grades or no son at all..." That sounded extreme even for Soonyoung's family. He knew that these people were all about grades and good jobs but he never would have imagined them to threaten their own son.

"Still, why didn't you just tell me?" he asked. "Because I didn't know if I was coming back. I figured that it was better for you to hate me for leaving you than to miss me and not be able to move on", Soonyoung said honestly.

"Should we head home? I need fresh air. How about a beer at my apartment?" he suggested before the younger could say anything about his previous words. He thought about Soonyoung's offer for a second. Was it really such a good idea to go with him?

"Sure", he said finally. Soonyoung smiled and paid for their meal. Hansol protested at first but Soonyoung just waved off. "This is a date, remember? I'm paying. Don't worry."

They headed back to their apartment building, deciding to walk the short distance. Their hands were almost touching as they walked next to each other and Soonyoung wanted nothing more than for it to happen. He wanted Hansol back so bad and he hoped that the younger would forgive him after everything he did.

~

Soonyoung handed Hansol a beer can before he sat down on the couch, patting the spot next to him. Hansol sat down and took a long sip from the can. "Did you...meet anyone there?" he asked. "No, only a few new friends. I didn't look for anyone...", Soonyoung replied sincerely. He met Hansol's eyes.

Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned closer to the younger. Hansol pushed him off before their lips touched. "Don't!" he warned. "I can't..." "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself...", Soonyoung apologized. "Are you with someone?" he asked.

Hansol let out a sarcastic huff. "Do you think I would have agreed to come here if I had someone? I haven't even looked at other guys because I couldn't forget my jerk of an ex-boyfriend! It's been three goddamn years and I'm still not over you!" Hansol said, his voice getting louder near the end.

"Then don't get over me!" Soonyoung replied. Hansol emptied his can. "I love you, Hansol. I always have. Do you know how often I wanted to get on the next flight here and tell you just that?" "Why now? What about your mother now?" Hansol asked.

Soonyoung didn't answer right away. He took a sip from his own beer can. "Just when I decided that I'm not scared of her and her consequences I got a call from my dad. She's dead. Cancer. Apparently it all happened pretty quickly...", Soonyoung said. "And even though it's awful that we never made up I had to focus on you...I want you back more than anything..."

Hansol didn't know what to say or think at the moment. "I know I lost your trust but I promise that I'll do anything to get it back!" Hansol ruffled his hair. "I believe you. But still...I don't want to go something like this again..." "You won't! I'm not going to leave again", Soonyoung assured him.

A long pause followed. Hansol's head was running wild and so was his heart. Eventually he broke the silence: "If you ever leave again I'm going to rip your heart out and cut it into pieces so you'll know how I felt for the past three years!"

Soonyoung looked at him. "Does that mean that I get another chance?" he asked carefully. "Your last one", Hansol said. The older jumped up from the couch and nearly crushed Hansol with his hug. "Thank you. I promise I won't screw it up!" he mumbled.

"You better not. I love you", Hansol replied. "And I probably won't stop..."

 

_**-End-** _


End file.
